


但是不是

by Karavivid



Category: demon slayer - Fandom, 鬼滅の刃
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karavivid/pseuds/Karavivid
Summary: 锖兔借用炭治郎的身体陪伴义勇，本该是这样的……





	但是不是

“唔……”  
睡的迷迷糊糊的义勇感觉有人抬起了自己的脸。宽厚的，带点茧子的手掌。  
“锖兔……”  
义勇用还未清醒的绵软声音呼唤来人的名字。那个人顿了一下，用沉默回应了义勇。  
义勇仍然闭着眼睛，因为他知道睁开眼睛会看到炭治郎的脸。这种沉默让他安心，但是也同样唤起了义勇内心深处的负罪感。  
锖兔低下头来吻上义勇，深深的，温柔而又不可拒绝侵入他的口腔。义勇喜欢这种唇舌相接的感觉，为此晕红了脸颊。  
他抬起手搂住锖兔的肩膀，把他拉的更近了。现在他已经完全挂在锖兔身上了，扬起头拉直脖颈，还用舌头小心的舔锖兔的上颚。  
他遇上锖兔总是这个样子。这种全身心陶醉的表现理所当然的取悦了锖兔，锖兔搂住他的腰，另一只手托住他的屁股把他抱起来放在腿上，义勇从喉咙里懒洋洋的发出满足的咕噜声，顺从的靠在锖兔怀里。  
锖兔把手伸进义勇的衣服下摆，手掌拂过肌肤的微妙感觉让义勇微微发抖，连身体都不自觉的绷直了。当锖兔用手指捏住他小小的乳头的时候，义勇忍不住叫出了声音。意识到发生了什么的时候，他立刻抬起手捂住了嘴。  
锖兔扶住他软下去的腰，免得他失去支撑而摔倒，不过又好像改变主意了一样，顺势把义勇放平在地上。把义勇因为动作而卷起的上衣卷的更高了点，锖兔低下头舔弄起他的乳头。  
温热的唇舌带来的快感太大，让义勇的脑袋晕乎乎的，他忍不住出言拒绝。  
“啊……不要……哈……这样……锖兔！”  
义勇向后缩去，却被锖兔捏住胯骨固定起来了。见不好逃走，义勇干脆抬起了锖兔的脸，讨好的舔他的嘴唇。虽然是缓兵之计，但是锖兔很吃这套，把义勇吻了个结结实实。沉浸在最喜欢的唇舌相接里的义勇一时大意，又被锖兔捏起乳头玩弄起来。  
“这里……不行……”  
义勇发出娇媚的喘息，拉着锖兔的手往自己下身放。  
“已经……哈……可以了……不要……啊…”  
他拉开锖兔的拉链，把手放在锖兔已经勃起的性器上抚弄起来。  
受到这么急切的邀请，锖兔自然不会拒绝，随手拿过润滑剂挤在手上，锖兔就把手指插进了义勇的后穴。  
“唔……”  
里面又湿又热，但不可忽略的紧。被侵入的不适感让义勇有些条件反射的退缩。  
锖兔低下头安抚性的亲吻义勇，从下颌滑到锁骨，因为知道义勇的乳头敏感，只轻柔的吸吮因激动而微微挺立那里，就放过他向下滑，用舌头在义勇的小腹上轻轻的打圈，直到感觉他放松点了之后，才伸进去了第二根手指。  
两根手指更方便动作，锖兔浅浅的在义勇的小穴里抽动着，按压内壁去找义勇的绝顶点。  
“不要这样……锖兔……好奇怪……”  
不堪玩弄的义勇发出示弱的声音，但锖兔仍然认真的找着，如果义勇睁开眼睛，他会因为炭治郎眉头紧皱的脸上的那份专心致志而羞愤不已。  
“呜……快进来……已经好了……锖兔也，很想进来吧……呀！”  
义勇害怕锖兔忍的难受，就抬起腿去勾锖兔的腰，想要他进来，却恰好让锖兔压住他的高潮点，他一下子软了下来。  
锖兔看着他满面红潮喘息不已的样子怜爱的不得了，把手指从他已经柔软的不行的后穴中抽出来，抬起他的腰就插了进去。  
还在不应期的义勇哪里受得了这个，可身体还是软软的一摊，没法反抗，只能呜咽咽的发出抗议。  
“锖兔……坏心眼……人家已经……不行了……呜”  
锖兔怜惜的低下头舔掉他流出来的眼泪，下身却豪不留情的冲撞，惯性弄得义勇向后退去，又被拉着腰抓回来，柔软紧致的穴肉在锖兔退出去的时候恋恋不舍的绞紧，又在插进来的时候又适应不了一样收缩着拒绝，吸吮的锖兔头皮发麻。可更凄惨的是义勇，敏感点被反复碾压的快感在他的尾椎堆积起来，只觉得肚子里像要融化一样，连脑子都连带着不清楚了，除了求饶一样说些胡言乱语以外，已经什么都不明白了。  
“好大……好快……不要了……呜……太热了……啊……不要再变大了……”  
义勇抬起腿来想要环住锖兔的腰，让他不要动的那么猛烈，却被抬起屁股进入的更深了。好像还嫌不够一样，锖兔索性将义勇翻了个身，在义勇伏在地上头晕目眩的喘息的时候捏着他的腰插了进去。  
这个姿势进的更深了，义勇感觉被插到了胃里，在恶心和快感之间左右摇摆，几乎被过载的感官搞到窒息。  
“怎么……这样……哈……啊……锖兔……锖兔……好舒服……不行了……不要了……”  
他越说不要，锖兔动的越厉害，义勇还伏在地上，却被撞击的连撑起胳膊肘都做不到。膝盖被磨得好疼，最过分的是，锖兔每次深深的进来的时候，都会压的义勇低下上身,连乳头都会在地板上擦过，被磨的通红，可怜兮兮的立着。  
疼痛让义勇过载的脑子恢复了一点神智，他第一次感到不对劲，锖兔喜欢看着他的脸，一般都不会用后入式，更不会这么粗暴的，让他连抬起身子都做不到。  
想到这里，义勇的身体僵住了。压在他身上的人也感觉到了，稍稍放缓了动作，将他扶起来搂在怀里，靠近他的耳边说：“终于发现了吗？义勇先生。”  
那是炭治郎的声音。  
虽然本该如此，但是又不该如此。  
那是炭治郎。  
义勇不敢相信自己的耳朵，想直起腿离开。却被迅猛的拉下来，又深深的坐在了身后人的性器上。  
“唔……你到底想干什么？炭治郎。”  
身后的人笑了，在义勇的脖子上狠狠的咬了下去，然后轻声说：“干我一直想干的事情啊。从第一次见到义勇先生开始，就想干这件事了。把您压在身下，欺负您到哭出来，除了我之外什么都无法思考为止。”  
“什……”  
义勇猛烈的挣扎，却被炭治郎箍住手臂，压在地上再次侵犯了起来。  
“为什么要挣扎呢？义勇先生也很喜欢吧，刚才不是还在我怀里扭腰吗？为什么现在就这么抗拒呢？”  
“那是因为……！”  
看不见炭治郎的脸，但义勇能想象他那双漂亮的红色眼睛是怎样专注的凝视着自己，他真的不知道炭治郎在想些什么。  
“是因为我是锖兔先生，对吗？”  
明明语气没有变，却让义勇打心底产生一股寒意。忍耐身体不断带上来的快感已经很辛苦了,疲于思考的义勇希望炭治郎快点从他身体里拿出来。  
“为什么义勇不想想锖兔先生怎么会允许这样的事情发生，再来问我呢。”  
小鬼对长辈为什么不用敬语啊。义勇迷迷糊糊的想。炭治郎的话把他打晕了，一去思考其中的意义，疼痛就从心口泛上来。  
“锖兔……锖兔……”  
义勇放弃和快感作斗争，只是绝望的叫着锖兔的名字。炭治郎深深的插入他，把头埋在他的颈窝，向他祈求原谅。  
“对不起，对不起，所以不要叫那个名字。看着我，义勇，义勇先生，看着我。”


End file.
